


Когда ты не умер

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Снейп выжил, но речь пойдет не об этом. А, только не смейтесь, о любви. Нет, о Любви.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаем проветривать чуланы. Фик написан в сентябре 2007.

Всё случилось внезапно. По крайней мере, так показалось Гарри.  
  
Он спешил домой из Аврората, сквозь зубы ругая мелко моросящий холодный дождь и свое желание купить французский багет именно в той магловской булочной на углу в квартале от площади Гриммо. Именно это помешало ему воспользоваться камином, именно поэтому он сейчас торопливо шагал по мокрым мостовым, подняв воротник повыше и внимательно глядя под ноги.  
  
Главное, поскорее оказаться дома. Дома ждет Джинни и маленькая Лили.  
  
Дома тепло и наверняка пахнет четверговым карпом. Гарри всегда определял, что уже четверг по этому карпу. Жирный запах жареной рыбы расплывался далеко от кухни, на которой шипело и брызгало масло, трещал огонь, и милая Джинни отряхивала руки от муки, наспех вытирая их о передник.  
  
Гарри так крепко задумался, представляя свой теплый дом, что не заметил быстро идущего человека прямо ему навстречу. А когда заметил, было уже поздно. Даже аврорская ловкость не позволила ему избежать столкновения.  
  
Взмахнув руками в попытке удержать равновесие, Гарри выронил багет, который упал прямо в глубокую лужу.  
  
– Слепой что ли? – раздраженно воскликнул он в сторону прохожего и вдруг осекся.  
  
Незнакомец сильнее надвинул капюшон, собираясь идти дальше. Его, похоже, даже не покоробил грубый выкрик Поттера. Но Гарри, проклиная себя за безумную выдумку и заранее готовясь извиниться, за плащ дернул мужчину на себя.  
  
– Что вы себе позволяете, мистер… – охнул мужчина, но, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Гарри, скривился, понимая, что притворяться больше нет смысла, и закончил: – …Поттер.  
  
Гарри на мгновение показалось, что он проглотил кусок льда, который, упираясь острыми гранями, заморозил его пищевод и горло. Не то что произнести хотя бы слово, даже дышать было больно. Он только продолжал цепко держаться за плащ с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев сделались совершенно белыми.  
  
– Вы… живы? – наконец скорее выдохнул, чем произнес Поттер.  
  
– Жив, жив, но это совершенно не повод стоять под дождем посреди улицы, – раздраженно ответил Северус Снейп, одновременно пытаясь отодрать пальцы Гарри от своей одежды. – Поттер, сделайте хоть раз что-то хорошее. Поднимите этот свой …  
  
– Багет, - подсказал Гарри, не сводя изумленных глаз с внезапно ожившего учителя.  
  
– Хорошо, багет, - проворчал Снейп. – И идите домой. Забудьте о том, что вы меня видели, неужели я многого прошу?  
  
Гарри слушал Снейпа и едва понимал о чем тот говорит. Многого ли он просит? Слишком многого. И дело вовсе не в том, что теперь знал Гарри о бывшем профессоре школы Хогвартс. Дело не в жалости, не в радости и не в удивлении. Иначе Гарри просто пожал бы руку этого мужественного человека и выполнил его просьбу. Но дело было в другом. Гарри почувствовал, что его словно окатило холодной волной, которая поднимается всё выше и вот-вот затопит его целиком. Снейп… Снейп почти не изменился за эти годы. Всё тот же крючковатый нос, плохие зубы, желтая кожа… Только морщин прибавилось. И еще волосы… их Гарри не мог видеть из-за капюшона.  
  
И в тот момент, когда Гарри осознал свое жгучее желание прямо сейчас, на улице, снять этот чертов капюшон, чтобы узнать, поседели ли волосы Снейпа и остались ли они по-прежнему сальными и неровно подстриженными, он понял, что это. Это была любовь.  
  
Особенно странным было то, что Гарри узнал это чувство. Ведь он долгое время принимал за него привязанность, симпатию – одним словом, всё то, что связывало его с… ах да, с Джинни.  
  
– Вы долго будете так стоять? – обеспокоено прервал поток его мыслей Снейп. – Идите, Поттер.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Гарри, не отпуская плаща и продолжая смотреть в лицо зельевара.  
  
Почему он не видел этого раньше? Почему не чувствовал того, что чувствует сейчас? Он не знал. И это его уже совсем не волновало.  
  
– Идите домой, Поттер, – повторил Снейп. – И еще. Ваш багет, он…  
  
Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от губ Снейпа и перевел его на лужу. Несмотря на упаковку, багет безнадежно вымок, и его некогда аппетитная корочка блеклым пятном расплывалась в луже.  
  
Пока Гарри с недоумением рассматривал то, что осталось от его покупки, Снейпу наконец-то удалось отцепить его пальцы от плаща.  
  
– Прощайте, Поттер, – едва заметно кивнул. – Если поспешите, успеете купить свежий.  
  
Он быстро двинулся в том направлении, куда шел до этого несуразного столкновения. Неожиданно через пару кварталов словно какая-то неведомая сила заставила его оглянуться.  
  
Поттер шел за ним.  
  
Снейп остановился. Поттер остановился тоже, не решаясь приблизиться.  
  
Снейп выругался. Поттер молчал, с энтузиазмом принявшись разглядывать лужи. Но как только Северус сделал шаг, он снова двинулся следом.  
  
Тогда Снейп сделал то, что делать не имел права. Тем более в присутствии аврора. Он быстро оглянулся по сторонам и с легким хлопком исчез.  
  
Аппарировал.  
  
Словно и не было никакого живого Снейпа.


	2. Chapter 2

Снейп уже высушил всю одежду и даже выключил чайник, собираясь заварить мелиссу с ромашкой и медом, чтобы не простудиться после вынужденного стояния под дождем. Этого он себе позволить ну никак не мог.  
  
В этот момент в дверь позвонили. Снейп поморщился. Он до сих пор не мог понять, зачем поставил магловский звонок на дверь, который так раздражал своим дребезжанием. Наверное, по той же причине, по которой за годы своего добровольного отшельничества провел в дом электричество и многие другие мелочи, так облегчающие жизнь. Это было удобно – вот ответ. Северус очень ценил удобство и покой, особенно после стольких лет напряженной работы на двух сумасшедших манипуляторов.  
  
Снейп открыл дверь и посмотрел вдаль, словно на другом конце улицы было что-то очень занимательное. Гораздо более занимательное, чем стоящий в шаге от него до нитки вымокший Гарри Поттер.  
  
Гарри не выдержал первым.  
  
– Мне можно войти? – хриплым голосом спросил он.  
  
– Нет, – продолжая смотреть поверх его головы, ответил Снейп. – Уходите, мистер Поттер. Нам не о чем говорить.  
  
– Но вы мне столько раз спасали жизнь, а я даже не сказал вам спасибо! – ухватился за последнюю соломинку Гарри.  
  
– Не сказали? – вяло удивился Снейп, размышляя о том, что чайник придется ставить снова, ведь даже немного остывшая вода не подойдет для заварки трав.  
  
– Не сказал, – обрадовался Гарри и сделал шаг к Снейпу, собираясь войти. Снейп не сдвинулся с места.  
  
– Так говорите, – произнес он, по-прежнему не глядя на бывшего ученика.  
  
– Э-э… спасибо, пр… мистер Снейп, – промямлил ничего не понимающий Поттер.  
  
Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
– Пожалуйста, мистер Поттер. А теперь проваливайте, у меня нет времени с вами разговаривать.  
  
Он захлопнул дверь и прошел в комнату, немного удивляясь тому, что ему ни капли не интересно, ушел ли Поттер, или же остался на пороге.  
  
Руки привычно выполняли ритуал заварки вечернего чая, а сам Снейп начал против воли вспоминать то, что случилось более двадцати лет назад.  
  
Он по-своему был признателен Волдеморту за Нагини. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, он предпочел бы разыграть другую смерть. Эта была слишком болезненной и просто до неприличия импровизированной. Снейп предпочитал быть лучше подготовленным к подобным фокусам судьбы. Конечно, укус Нагини не стал неожиданностью. Более того, Снейп начал к нему готовиться с тех самых пор, когда впервые увидел эту скользкую тварь рядом с Темным Лордом. Впрочем, всё сложилось даже лучше, чем он предполагал. В любом случае, Северус просто не представлял, как ему передать необходимую информацию мальчишке и после этого смотреть в глаза и, не дай Мерлин, общаться. Судьба всё расставила по местам, сделав так, что даже исчезновение трупа никого не смутило. Северуса даже слегка покоробило такое отношение. В глубине души он надеялся хотя бы на небольшую суматоху вокруг этого загадочного случая, но что есть, то есть. И вот после стольких лет жизни без треволнений, когда он почти успокоился и со всем смирился, получить такой удар… Насмешка судьбы.  
  
Собираясь ложиться спать, Снейп зачем-то подошел к входной двери и с опаской приоткрыл её. Всё так же шел мелкий дождь, но на пороге никого не было. Северус вздохнул с облегчением и прошел в спальню. Обошлось.  
  
***  
  
– Что-то не так, Гарри? – с тревогой спросила Джинни уже в постели. Муж весь вечер был задумчив и не сказал ни слова ей, более того, даже не поцеловал, войдя в дом. Промелькнувшая мысль, что так, видимо, приходит привыкание и уходит романтика из семейной жизни, уже давно сменилась тревогой.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Когда Джинни уже решила, что он заснул, и почти задремала сама, он, наконец, заговорил.  
  
– Ты хорошая жена, Джинни, – неясно к чему заметил он. Сердце женщины сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. – Извинись за меня перед Лили и мальчиками, – добавил он, вставая с постели.  
  
Джинни выскочила следом, напяливая халат и впопыхах едва попадая в рукава.  
  
Ей не надо было ничего объяснять, и много слов тоже не было нужно.  
  
– Гарри, – зашептала она, нагоняя мужа уже в прихожей, где он быстро надевал мантию прямо поверх пижамы. – Гарри, – ей хотелось кричать его имя, но она боялась напугать спящую дочь. – Что ты пил? Это ведь приворотное зелье, да? Зелье?  
  
Гарри на секунду замер, словно прислушиваясь к себе, и покачал головой.  
  
– Джин, я не буду тебе лгать, понимаешь? – с отчаянием в голосе так же шепотом произнес он.  
  
– П-понимаю, – Джинни с трудом заставила себя отступить в сторону и не опускать взгляда, хотя слезы уже застилали глаза. Сколько раз она обещала себе не плакать из-за мужчин? И Гарри Поттер раз за разом не давал ей сдержать это обещание. Ну и что за дело, что последний раз она плакала из-за его ухода более двадцати лет назад? Это оказалось еще больнее, наверное, потому, что теперь она чувствовала своим чутким любящим сердцем, что теперь он уходит не «куда», а «к кому».  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, и шаги давно стихли, а Джинни всё еще смотрела на дверь, словно видела перед собой мужа.  
  
  
  
_**Интерлюдия**_  
  
_Нет, Гарри не подлец. Он не сумасшедший. Просто он встретил свою Любовь._  
  
_Он не ждал её, ведь ему с малых лет втолковывали, что такое любовь. Любовь – это его оружие. То, чего нет у Волдеморта._  
  
_Любовь – это преданность друзьям, это самоотдача и нежность. Любовь – это рука в руке и улыбка красивой девочки. Любовь – это семья и счастье._  
  
_Поэтому, когда он столкнулся с Любовью, она застала его врасплох. Любовь оказалась другой. Она сжигала его заживо, она затопила его всего, не оставляя ни крохи на другие чувства._  
  
_Это была любовь с первого взгляда._  
  
_С какого первого, скажете вы. Он ведь знал Снейпа и раньше!_  
  
_Знал._  
  
_Ненавидел._  
  
_Простил._  
  
_Но это был тот, другой Гарри. И тот, другой Снейп._  
  
_Любовь не разбирает, кто перед ней – друг или враг, мужчина или женщина. Она слепа. Она заставляет биться сердце и туманит мозг._  
  
_Она заставляет совершать странные поступки._  
  
_Она сильнее всего и нет ничего слабее этой любви, потому что она всегда несчастна._  
  
_Ведь не может быть счастливой невзаимная любовь, а эта настолько редка, что никогда не находит достойную пару._  
  
_Гарри выпал редкий дар._  
  
_Дар, способный убить._  
  
_О да, любовь убивает._


	3. Chapter 3

Снейп чистил зубы, когда в дверь позвонили. Он прополоскал рот, тщательно вымыл щетку.  
  
В дверь позвонили снова.  
  
Северус промокнул лицо полотенцем, заметив про себя, что оно уже несвежее – давно пора собрать белье в прачечную.  
  
Звонок раздался еще раз.  
  
Чувствуя подступающую мигрень, Снейп наконец-то спустился по лестнице и прошел в прихожую. Ему было наплевать, что дверь он откроет в помятой пижаме и халате. Работа в Хогвартсе канула в прошлое, а с ней и несгибаемая фигура в наглухо застегнутом сюртуке. Тот Снейп, которого знали школьники магической школы Англии, умер. Погиб в ту ночь, в которую выжил хмурый немолодой маг Северус Тобиас Снейп.  
  
Зельевар твердо решил, что звонок надо убрать. Или отключить.  
  
Снова трезвонит нетерпеливый гость.  
  
Нет, не отключить. Вырвать из стены проводки: пусть осыпается штукатурка, с треском рвутся обои. Хуже уже не будет.  
  
Глухая ярость немного утихла, пока Снейп шел по коридору, и сменилась гнетущей усталостью.  
  
Звонок молчал.  
  
Снейп остановился перед дверью, несколько секунд потратил на внимательное рассматривание дверной ручки.  
  
Звонок молчал.  
  
Зельевар вздохнул и открыл дверь. На пороге стоял, глядя себе под ноги, Гарри Поттер. Как предсказуемо.  
  
– Как предсказуемо! – сказал Снейп.  
  
Гарри молчал.  
  
Похоже, он впервые в жизни заинтересовался тем, что носит на ногах. Его туфли, вероятно, никогда в жизни не удостаивались такого пристального внимания.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, что мигрень снова начала давать о себе знать.  
  
– Я жду, Поттер, – заметил он, облокотившись о косяк.  
  
Гарри молчал.  
  
– Мне обязательно нужно искать себе другое местожительство, чтобы вы, мистер Поттер, соизволили вернуться к себе домой? Вам тяжело жить, зная, что вы никак не влияете на мою судьбу, так что ли? – Снейп начал раздражаться.  
  
– У меня больше нет дома, – просто ответил Гарри, обращаясь больше к своим туфлям, чем к Снейпу.  
  
– Джиневра выгнала вас из дома, Поттер? – деланно удивился зельевар. – Ну, ночуйте на работе. Мне-то какое дело?  
  
– Не выгнала. Я сам ушел, – сообщил Гарри проползающей гусенице. Голову поднять он так и не решился.  
  
Снейп выдержал паузу, провожая взглядом несчастное насекомое. Уже холодало, поэтому вполне вероятно было, что гусенице этой никогда не стать бабочкой. Она опоздала. Но не это сейчас мучило Снейпа.  
  
– Очень глупо, – тихо сказал он, когда Гарри уже решил, что ничего не услышит. – Не понимаю, зачем вы мне рассказываете о своей… бессмысленной трате дара судьбы. От меня вы не дождетесь одобрения. Вам, Поттер, всегда всё слишком легко давалось. Вот и раскидываетесь этим легко…  
  
– Вы не понимаете! – с отчаянием в голосе прервал его Гарри, наконец-то поднимая голову. – Вы ни-че-го не понимаете!  
  
– И, прошу заметить, – не нуждаюсь в пояснениях, – хмыкнул Снейп, собираясь вернуться в дом. – Прощайте, мистер Пот…  
  
– Нет! – Гарри цепко схватил его за руку, не давая переступить порог.  
  
Снейп замер.  
  
– Вы играете с огнем, мистер Поттер, – ровно сказал он. Гарри знал, что такой спокойный голос у Снейпа – признак едва контролируемого бешенства. – Немедленно отпустите мою руку. Я не люблю панибратства и посягательств на мое личное пространство. Это трудно усвоить?  
  
– Я не уйду, – решительно, хоть и негромко ответил Поттер, но руку отпустил.  
  
– Ничего, на работу идти все равно придется, - бросил через плечо Северус. – А прогулки по утрам полезны! – добавил он, закрывая дверь.  
  
Но что-то на душе у него было неспокойно. Зельевар попытался утешить себя, что это лишь оттого, что всё такой же несносный, хоть уже давно не мальчишка, Поттер, всколыхнул воды его спокойствия, поднял болотную муть из самых глубин. Только и всего.  
  
Но после завтрака, убрав со стола, вытерев пыль с полок – странное занятие для утра пятницы – Снейп всё-таки убедил себя, что нужно выглянуть на улицу. Если быть точным, он вспомнил, что вот уже два месяца не покупал глазированных яблок. Да и просто фруктов и овощей. Опять же, к вырезке требовался свежий кориандр, а укроп помогал пищеварению…  
  
Поттер сидел на ступеньке, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
  
Снейп уничижающее фыркнул, но Гарри промолчал, лишь внимательно взглянув на него. Под этим взглядом зельевару стало неуютно.  
  
Так смотрят на тяжело больных и умирающих родных. На очень дорогих людей, которых можешь никогда больше не увидеть. Снейп знал этот взгляд, но у него никогда раньше не было возможности узнать, как неприятно чувствовать его на себе.  
  
Снейп поёжился, захлопнул дверь и быстрее, чем следовало, поспешил в сторону лавки зеленщика. Поттер за ним не последовал.  
  
Но увы, радость Северуса была преждевременной. Когда он вернулся с объемным пакетом к дому, оказалось, что Поттер так и не сдвинулся с места.  
  
Зельевар поставил покупки на крыльцо и выудил ключ из кармана.  
  
– Чтоб вы знали, Поттер, я вас ненавижу, – тяжело вздохнул Снейп, открывая дверь. – Входите, чтоб вас пикси утащили! Только пакет не троньте! Я сам его внесу.  
  
Гарри просиял и вскочил со ступеньки, благодарно глядя на бывшего учителя.  
  
А Снейп решил, что, в крайнем случае, всё поправимо. Он всегда сможет выставить нахального гостя, не правда ли?..  



	4. Chapter 4

Гарри осторожно примостился на краешек табуретки и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Снейп ловко выгружает покупки на кухонный стол. Он ждал, когда бывший зельевар заговорит с ним. Ждал и страшился этого момента, неосознанно по несколько раз вытирая вспотевшие от волнения руки о джинсы.  
  
Но Снейп не обращал на него никакого внимания, словно он был один в кухне. Гарри набрался смелости и огляделся. За годы семейной жизни он привык к теплым семейным кухням. Таким, какая была у них с Джинни, у её родителей и даже у Рона с Гермионой. На кухне обязательно были пестрые обои или плитка, множество кастрюль и кастрюлек и ситцевые шторы. В доме Дурслей шторы были из безвкусного розового крепа, поэтому Гарри в глубине души четко уяснил – шторы должны быть ситцевыми и легкими, чтобы в любую погоду их колыхал легкий сквозняк. Гарри незаметно покосился на окна.  
  
Ставни. И никаких штор.  
  
Впрочем, это было не единственное отличие. Когда Снейп открыл кухонный шкаф, чтобы взять оттуда тарелку, Гарри успел разглядеть, что у зельевара две небольшие кастрюльки, сковородка и сотейник. Даже Уизли не были такими бедными, когда Гарри познакомился с ними…  
  
– Это называется аскетизм, Поттер, – не поворачиваясь к незваному гостю лицом, пояснил Снейп. – Прекрати оценивать всех людей по своим стандартам и оставь в покое петрушку – она заслуживает лучшей участи.  
  
Покраснев, Гарри оттолкнул пучок зелени.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Снейп поставил чайник на огонь и достал две чашки.  
  
«А вот чашка у него не одна», – некстати подумал Поттер.  
  
– Итак, – наконец-то начал Северус, наливая свежезаваренный травяной чай и пододвигая одну чашку к Гарри. Поттер хотел было заикнуться, что он предпочитает с сахаром и молоком, но не смог выдавить ни слова. – Я жду. Поттер, вы явно хотите что-то узнать, спрашивайте и убирайтесь, вас, наверное, уже заждались в аврорате.  
  
Мысли у Гарри мельтешили, сменяясь от «Он знает, где я работаю! Он ко мне неравнодушен!» до «Он что, и правда, еще не понял?».  
  
– Я жду, – терпеливо повторил Снейп.  
  
Гарри стало жарко. Он понимал, что сейчас скажет всё, что кипит в нем с прошлого вечера, скажет – и будь что будет. Он же гриффиндорец, в конце концов, и никогда не стеснялся своих мыслей. То есть, почти никогда.  
  
– Я люблю… – Гарри закашлялся, в горле запершило, из глаз потекли слезы. – Я люблю чай с сахаром.  
  
Снейп скривился.  
  
Гарри уткнулся в чашку, злясь на себя и всех в этом мире. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Прошедшие годы, опыт, уважение и уверенность – их, словно надписи на песке, слизнула волна недоумения Снейпа.  
  
– Ну извините, Поттер, одними губами улыбнулся Снейп. – Я вас в гости не звал, так что…  
  
– Можно я останусь у вас? – прервал его Гарри, зачем-то приподнимаясь со стула.  
  
– Что? – поперхнулся Снейп. – Зачем?!  
  
– Я останусь у вас, – уже без вопросительной интонации повторил Гарри.  
  
И Снейп… Снейп промолчал.  
  
Он только торопливо отхлебнул из своей чашки горячий напиток, отчего, видимо, обжег язык, и поморщился. Через щеку к шее прошла еле заметная судорога. Гарри не смотрел туда, где, как он был уверен, должен белеть шрам. Он смотрел на подрагивающие губы бывшего учителя, на его раздувающиеся ноздри. А еще он пытался поймать взгляд Снейпа.  
  
Но безрезультатно.  
  
К Гарри снова вернулась уверенность. Он понял, что Снейп готов уступить. Наверное, он сам ждал этого. Все эти годы он следил за жизнью бывшего ученика, всё больше проникаясь к нему чувствами, чтобы наконец…  
  
– Уходите, Поттер, – Снейп прикрыл глаза, по-прежнему избегая пытливого взгляда гостя. – Вы не понимаете, насколько невыносимо разговаривать с человеком, который знает слишком много… личного. Я… – зельевар сглотнул, словно в горле у него стоял ком, отчего через его щеку снова проскользнула судорога. – Я чувствую себя слишком обнаженным.  
  
Гарри машинально захватил зубами нижнюю губу, прикусывая её и не чувствуя боли. Мерлин, он бы сам не сказал лучше о тех чувствах, которые его мучили! Он протянул ладонь через стол, чтобы успокаивающе погладить Снейпа по руке, но пальцы его схватили пустоту.  
  
– Не прикасайтесь ко мне, – ровно произнес Снейп, откидываясь на стуле. Он, казалось, снова был спокоен.  
  
Но Гарри уже не был напуганным школьником, в Аврорате ему многому пришлось научиться.  
  
Снейп был… зол? Раздражен?.. Напуган?..  
  
Одно совершенно точно – он не был спокоен.  
  
Зельевар встал, словно пытаясь вернуть уверенность, разговаривая с Гарри сверху вниз. Гарри не двигался.  
  
Он ждал, вновь уткнувшись в свою чашку с остывшим и уже совсем невкусным чаем.  
  
Задумавшись, он не заметил, как Снейп оказался позади него и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его шеи коснулось дыхание наклонившегося зельевара.  
  
– Вы ведь не отступитесь от своей прихоти, Поттер, – печально и как-то тускло произнес бывший профессор. – Устраивайтесь в комнате для гостей. Там в свое время жил _Питер Петтигрю_. Уверен, вам понравится.  
  
Он резко выпрямился и отпрянул.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что глаза режет, словно в них попал песок. Сколько лет прошло, а раны и не думали заживать.  
  
Память была свежа, словно всё произошло только вчера.  
  
– Почему вы не отравили его, профессор? – против своего желания жалобно спросил он. – Вы же любили маму, а он её предал. Почему?  
  
– Мы _не станем_ обсуждать ничего, что касается моих воспоминаний. – Снейп уже снова стоял у шкафа, и по его напряженной спине было понятно, что он не шутит. – Иначе я выставлю вас за дверь, предварительно наложив Обливейт. И мне плевать, что это будет незаконно.  
  
И он покинул комнату так быстро, что можно было подумать, будто он спасается бегством.  
  
– Обливейт, – прошептал Гарри, размазывая мутное чайное пятно по поверхности стола, превращая его в костлявого человечка. – Можно подумать, мне помог бы Обливейт.  



	5. Chapter 5

Весь день Гарри старался не попадаться на глаза хозяину дома. Сделать это не сложно, ведь Снейп почти не спускался вниз, а дверь в его спальню была плотно прикрыта.  
  
Гарри подумывал тихонько поскрестись в надежде, что ему будет позволено зайти, но отогнал эту мысль как недостойную.  
  
А когда зельевар наконец-то вышел из комнаты, Гарри растерял последние крохи уверенности и сам скрылся в гостевой комнате. Оттуда он слышал, как Снейп преодолевает ступеньки, тяжело опираясь на перила, а вскоре из кухни потянулись ароматные запахи. В животе Гарри громко заурчало, напоминая, что после четвергового карпа Джинни ему посчастливилось пить только пустой чай Снейпа и больше ничего.  
  
– Спускайся, Поттер, – донеслось с первого этажа. Гарри замер. Наверное, ему это послышалось. – Я не буду долго ждать, да и мясо стынет, – снова хрипло крикнул Снейп и закашлялся.  
  
Гарри буквально кубарем скатился с лестницы, думая, что Снейпу может понадобиться его помощь. Даже аврорская выучка не помешала ему сбить дыхание от такого бега. Но, когда он оказался на кухне, Снейп уже перестал кашлять и с самым кислым лицом, которое только можно себе вообразить, нарезал кусок мяса на маленькие кусочки. От этого занятия он оторвался лишь на мгновение, чтобы смерить Гарри взглядом куда менее заинтересованным, чем салфетницу на столе.  
  
– Вымой руки. Ешь, – односложно произнес зельевар и снова вернулся к своей тарелке.  
  
Гарри остался стоять возле стола, размышляя, обратит ли Снейп на него чуть больше внимания, если он разобьет эту безвкусную салфетницу или запустит ему в голову солонкой. Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо и обижаться на хозяина дома ему совершенно нет причин, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Злость душила его, хотелось совершать глупости или закатить истерику. Пусть он будет снова маленьким и глупым, пусть Снейп разочаруется в нем, но только пусть обратит внимание, поймет, что Гарри необходима его… защита.  
  
Снейп действительно снова поднял голову, но только для того, чтобы положить себе зеленой фасоли, которая подогревалась в каком-то неизвестном Гарри приспособлении.  
  
– Это очередная глупая выходка всем известного героя, – ровно произнес Снейп, не глядя на набычившегося Поттера. – Я уже вижу заголовки «Ежедневного пророка» «Мальчик-который-выжил – умер от голода!».  
  
Поттер покраснел.  
  
В голосе Снейпа слышались такие же ироничные нотки, с какими сам Гарри когда-то уговаривал еще маленьких детей поужинать. Джинни очень расстраивалась, если Альбус капризничал, отказываясь от брокколи со сливочным соусом.  
  
На мгновение Гарри замер от тоскливого чувства, холодной змеей скользнувшего в груди. Джинни, дети…  
  
Но через минуту он уже отогнал чувство вины и сел за стол.  
  
Снейпу придется считаться с назойливым гостем, ведь Гарри никогда не отступал от своего.  
  
– Я похож на Лили? – начал он, накладывая фасоль.  
  
– Нисколько, – после паузы отозвался Снейп. – По правде говоря, ты сейчас и на Джеймса не похож. Я просто не могу представить этого паршивца твоим ровесником но я уже говорил тебе…  
  
– Мясо просто восхитительно, – прервал его Гарри, качнув вилкой на весу.  
  
– Что? А, вероятно, – пожал плечами слегка сбитый с толку Снейп.  
  
Ужин продолжался в молчании.  
  
– Передайте хлеб, пожалуйста, - снова нарушил тишину Гарри. – Почему именно она?  
  
– Поттер, - прорычал Снейп, роняя уже взятый тост.  
  
– Я сам подниму, – поспешил ответить Гарри и полез под стол. Снейп не носил тапочек, по дому он ходил в носках. Обычных черных носках, какие можно купить в любой лавке. – Вы ведь можете рассказать мне о ней? – не поднимаясь с пола, спросил Гарри. – Ужин был вкусным, и не беспокойтесь, я сам вымою посуду! – крикнул он вслед хлопнувшей двери и бережно разгладил смятую Снейпом салфетку. Почему-то ничего не получалось. А он так старался.  
  
Конечно, Снейп очень нелюдимый человек, но всё меняется. И он, Гарри, готов помочь Снейпу измениться. И сам стать другим ради него.  
  
***  
  
Северус чистил зубы перед сном, когда в зеркале отразился Поттер, неслышно подошедший сзади.  
  
– А меня вы могли бы полюбить? – немного дрожащим голосом спросил он. Снейп с ожесточением продолжал водить щеткой по зубам. – Я ведь её сын. Могли бы…  
  
Снейп сплюнул пену и тщательно прополоскал рот.  
  
– Уходи, – обращаясь к отражению Гарри, почти беззвучно одними губами произнес он. – Уходи, иначе я вышвырну тебя из дома. И исчезну сам.  
  
– Я хочу только… – начал Гарри, мучительно подбирая слова.  
  
– Это. Мой. Дом, – Снейп поставил щетку в стакан и повернулся к Гарри. – Здесь я и только я могу что-то хотеть. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел в комнату для гостей, лег спать, а утром исчез из моей жизни. Тебе понятно?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Поттер, не двигаясь с места. Снейп подошел к двери, собираясь обогнуть гостя и выйти в коридор. Это сделать было затруднительно, потому что повзрослевший Гарри хоть и не стал сильно выше или толще, при этом несколько раздался в плечах, а теперь стоял прямо в дверном проеме.  
  
Снейп вперил в него гневный взгляд, понуждая сдвинуться. Нехотя Гарри слегка посторонился, но проходить зельевару всё равно пришлось почти вплотную к наглому гриффиндорцу. Гарри на расстоянии двух дюймов мог лицезреть перекошенное от злости и почему-то страха лицо Снейпа, у которого опять начала дергаться щека. Поттер ничего не мог с собой поделать – желание прикоснуться к сведенной судорогой скуле было выше его сил.  
  
– Пошел к дьяволу, Поттер, – почти взвыл Снейп, больно ударившись об косяк затылком – так резко он отпрянул от прикосновения. – Чтобы утром и ноги твоей в доме не было!  
  
Гарри остался стоять с вытянутой рукой на пороге ванной комнаты.  
  
Дальше по коридору хлопнула дверь в спальню Снейпа.  
  
Гарри весь съежился и опустился на пол, спрятав лицо в руках.  
  
Всё было неправильно.  
  
Не так.  
  
  
 __ **Интерлюдия**  
  
Гарри был прав. Снейп боялся его.  
  
Он повидал слишком много таких жадных взоров, направленных на других людей.  
  
Он всегда внимательно следил за людьми, это не раз спасало ему жизнь.  
  
Он помнил, как смотрел Джеймс Поттер на Лили Эванс.  
  
Он насмехался, замечая такие взгляды Беллатрикс Лестрандж, направленные на Темного Лорда или то, как не сводила глаз Тонкс с проклятого оборотня.  
  
Он знал, о чем говорят эти взгляды.  
  
Они хотели выпить досуха, они хотели обладать.  
  
И такой взгляд теперь был у Гарри Джеймса Поттера.  
  
Но направлен он был не на жену, не на молоденькую красотку.  
  
Этот взгляд ощупывал, оплетал его, Северуса Снейпа.  
  
Снейп никогда не чувствовал ненависти к Гарри, он просто не любил его.  
  
Он не любил людей, хотя с ними ему постоянно приходилось общаться. Он любил Эванс, но она была мертва.  
  
После смерти любимой женщины Снейп не чурался сексуальных контактов и коротких интрижек. Но ни одна из этих _женщин_ не смотрела на него так.  
  
И ни один его сексуальный партнер не был мужчиной.  
  
Ни один из них не был Гарри Поттером.  
  
Северус не интересовался мужчинами. И он не знал, что делать с неожиданным интересом вчерашнего мессии. Это было как наваждение, как тяжелая болезнь.  
  
Зельевар же не умел лечить эту болезнь, потому что _сам_ был зависим от такого же недуга.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Всю ночь Гарри просидел в коридоре, отчего сильно заломило спину и свело шею. Гарри был рад этому, ведь отвлекаясь на эти маленькие неудобства, он хоть чуть-чуть, но меньше думал о Снейпе.  
  
Спит ли он сейчас? Или думает о нем, Гарри? Если спит, то что ему снится, спокойны ли его сны, или он мечется в кошмарах, сбивая простыню, запутываясь в одеяле…  
  
Гарри всеми силами старался не думать о Снейпе, отделенном от него десятком метров, фанерной дверью и глубокой пропастью. Пропастью, природы которой Гарри не понимал.  
  
Нет, совсем не думал. Гарри о Снейпе  
  
Он научился очищать свой разум.  
  
Он не думал о его всё таких же, без следов проседи, волосах, не думал о его глазах, посаженных так глубоко, что кажется, будто они запали.  
  
Не думал о грубом шраме на шее, который выглядел так, словно две выпуклые звезды пытались соединиться рваными лучами.  
  
Не думал о его руках, которых так хотелось коснуться.  
  
Он даже не собирался размышлять на такую дурацкую тему, в чем спит Снейп. Ну кого в ясном уме может вообще интересовать такой вопрос?  
  
Представить Снейпа в пижаме не получилось. Может, он спит в нижнем белье? Гарри против своей воли словно много лет назад увидел воспоминание из думосброса и сильно зажмурился, пока перед глазами не поплыли разноцветные круги, сменяя эту картинку. Нет, только не в белье.  
  
Не мог же Снейп спать совсем без одежды?.. О, вот об этом Гарри совсем не хотел думать.  
  
Он не должен был думать о…  
  
Бо-оже…  
  
Он не думал об этом!  
  
Только под самое утро Гарри почти ползком – сильно затекли ноги, и нестерпимой судорогой сводило ступни – добрался до выделенной ему комнаты.  
  
Добрался и затих, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.  
  
Гарри был готов к тому, что Снейп попытается его выставить, и не собирался сдаваться без боя.  
  
Но Снейп, выйдя утром из спальни, ни разу не подошел к комнате, в которой обосновался Гарри, словно он и вовсе забыл о навязчивом госте.  
  
Гарри слышал, как Снейп включил воду в ванной, как чистил зубы…  
  
В этот момент перед глазами Поттера стоял прошедший вечер, отчего Гарри неуютно заерзал на постели, кутаясь в холодные тонкие одеяла.  
  
Снейп спустился на кухню.  
  
Гарри ждал, что Снейп позовет его, и уже заранее игнорировать Снейпа. Однако Снейп молчал. Тоненько засвистел чайник, до второго этажа донесся запах поджаренных тостов, но Снейп молчал.  
  
А через некоторое время хлопнула входная дверь. Гарри подождал еще немного и прислушался.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Сомнений не оставалось: Гарри был в доме один.  
  
В первую минуту его охватил страх, что Снейп воплотил в жизнь свою угрозу и исчез. Хотелось броситься следом, умолять вернуться, пообещать навсегда оставить его в покое, зная, что не сможет справиться с собой и выполнить это обещание…  
  
Но уже через несколько коротких вдохов через нос и долгих выдохов через рот Гарри успокоился настолько, что снова почувствовал себя аврором.  
  
Он собрался с мыслями и решил, что самым опасным и при этом самым верным будет осмотреть спальню Снейпа, чтобы убедиться в том, что он вернется.  
  
Тоненький ехидный внутренний голос _– с каких пор его внутренним голосом стал Драко Малфой? –_ заметил, что совать нос в чужие дела Гарри привычно, как и садиться из-за этого в лужу.  
  
Но Гарри был уже совсем другой. За эти годы он научился многому. И в первую очередь, не только разыскивать, но и _слышать_.  
  
Жаль только, что авроров не учили _слушать_.  
  
Гарри осторожно, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, проскользнул по коридору и неуверенно прикоснулся к двери спальни Снейпа.  
  
Потом глубоко вздохнул и вошел.  
  
Он надеялся, что комната что-то расскажет о Снейпе, откроет его секреты, но она была тускла и безлика, как и все остальные комнаты дома.  
  
Приземистый пузатый комод привлек внимание Гарри, избегающего смотреть на смятую постель, которая стояла так, что свет из-за неплотно прикрытых штор падал прямо на подушку. Гарри приблизился к комоду, смутно надеясь, что Снейп не оставил бы постель в таком беспорядке, сбегая от влюбленного в него гриффидорца.  
  
Самый верхний ящик сразу избавил его от сомнений.  
  
Там были письма. Казалось, сотни пожелтевших конвертов с тонким изящным почерком Лили Эванс. А на самых свежих, которые еще не были покрыты специфической бумажной пылью, Лили Поттер.  
  
И фотографии.  
  
Гарри разрывался на части. Он не хотел трогать эти очень личные вещи, но в то же время не мог остановиться. Жадное любопытство, смешанное с желанием чуть больше узнать о девушке, бывшей его матерью и, волею судеб, ставшей соперницей, победило. Гарри создал иллюзию нетронутости и понес пачку писем и хрупкие от времени снимки в выделенную ему комнату.  
  
Снейпа еще не было.  
  
Если бы Гарри спустился в кухню, то обнаружил бы завернутый в старый плед и медленно остывающий завтрак в кастрюльке и лаконичную записку без подписи _«Ничего не трогай, вернусь к пяти»_. Но Гарри не думал о завтраке. Он алчно трясущимися руками перебирал письма, надеясь понять, что именно привлекло еще мальчишкой Северуса Снейпа к Лили Эванс настолько, что, даже умерев, она живет в его сердце.  
  
«Но я же её сын, – отчаянно шептал Гарри, откладывая одно письмо за другим. – Я _должен_ быть похож на неё!»  
  
***  
  
За несколько часов он узнал о матери больше, чем за все годы. Даже воспоминания, полученные в тот страшный день от Снейпа, не сказали ему столько.  
  
Он узнал, что мама не любила шоколадные лягушки, а из запахов ей больше всего нравился запах пачули. Узнал о том, что она покусывала локон своих изумительных волос, когда думала. Она не пила чай с сахаром, предпочитая или настой мелиссы или тыквенный сок.  
  
Она почти не разбиралась в квиддиче, зато часами могла говорить о зельеделии. О да, Снейп просто не мог пройти мимо такой девушки…  
  
Но как заинтересовать его?  
  
Дочитав последнее письмо, Гарри понял две вещи. Он очень устал и так ничего и не узнал о женщине Лили Эванс.  
  
Он побрел обратно в спальню Снейпа, чтобы положить на место бумаги.  
  
Снейп всё ещё не вернулся.  
  
Тогда Гарри прошел в ванную комнату и так пристально смотрел на себя, что из глаз покатились слезы.  
  
Да, из повзрослевшей копии Джеймса Поттера не получится Лили Эванс, как не старайся. Но попытаться ведь можно.  
  
Он же и _её_ сын!  



	7. Chapter 7

«Что бы сделала Лили Эванс, будь она на моем месте?» – спросил Гарри у зеркала.  
  
К счастью, зеркало было обычное и не ответило.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза, опираясь на рукомойник, и попытался представить Лили Эванс в доме Северуса Снейпа…  
  
Нет, не так.  
  
 _Влюбленную_ в Северуса Снейпа Лили Эванс.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как при этой мысли его кольнула ревность. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что мать могла ответить взаимностью _его_ любимому человеку.  
  
Но всё-таки.  
  
Гарри сосредоточился, чувствуя, как покалывает в пальцах от магической энергии. Еще совсем малышом он мог отрастить себе волосы, да и много что еще мог.  
  
Гарри представил Лили.  
  
У неё тонкие пальцы и узкая талия. У неё легкая походка и заливистый смех.  
  
У неё прозрачная светлая кожа. Совсем не такая, как у Джинни и других Уизли. Без веснушек и более нежная.  
  
Она смешно морщит нос, когда смеется. А еще она трет подбородок и – да, покусывает прядь волос.  
  
Она искренняя и прямая. Говорит, что думает, но не думает, что говорит.  
  
Она маглорожденная и умеет работать руками, хотя совсем не любит это делать, так же, как Гермиона.  
  
Она гриффиндорка и способна на многое, она…  
  
…Гарри открыл глаза.  
  
Из зеркала на него смотрела Лили Эванс.  
  
Он моргнул.  
  
Показалось.  
  
Гарри разделся донага, чтобы понять, изменилось ли в нем хоть что-то.  
  
Нет, перед собой он видел лишь свою немного похудевшую от переживаний и недоедания фигуру, те же темные волосы, лишь ставшие длиннее, чем были.  
  
Он не заметил, что тот же овал лица стал мягче в области челюсти, волосы тоньше и не топорщились, а лишь слегка вились.  
  
Он не заметил, что короткие прямоугольники ногтей сменились аккуратными овалами с нежно-розовыми лунками.  
  
Гарри видел лишь свои собственные лицо и тело, чувствуя, что начинает стыдиться его и ненавидеть.  
  
Поскорее облачившись обратно в одежду, он нащупал в складках волшебную палочку и сменил клетку на рубашке с кирпично-красной на темно-зеленую.  
  
Этот цвет должен был понравиться Снейпу, к тому же он очень шел к глазам Лили и её волосам… Гарри коснулся собственных волос и нервно хихикнул.  
  
– Снейп решит, что я хочу быть похожим на него и упечет меня в Мунго, – сообщил он своему отражению. – У мамы волосы были куда длиннее и красивого оттенка осенней листвы. А у меня?  
  
Он взял с полочки опасную бритву и безжалостно принялся кромсать черные пряди, которые и правда выглядели пародией на прическу Снейпа.  
  
Труднее всего было расправиться с волосами на затылке, Гарри на ощупь резал волосы, наслаждаясь тонким свистом бритвы, пока нечаянно не полоснул по пальцу.  
  
Ойкнув от неожиданности, он сунул палец в рот, забыв разом про все заклинания. Порез был немаленький, потому что край рта разом окрасился кровью.  
  
А Гарри не мог оторваться от этого зрелища: своих испуганных зеленых глаз с темными кругами, алыми от крови губами, обхватившими пораненный палец, и одной длинной прядью сбоку, которую он не успел срезать.  
  
Это было так бесстыдно, жалко, вульгарно…  
  
Это было совсем не похоже на Лили, но это было то, что нужно.  
  
Часы в гостиной пробили пять.  
  
«Пора пить чай», – некстати подумал Гарри, не отрываясь от своего отражения.  
  
Он продолжал смотреть в зеркало, чувствуя, как солоноватая кровь с неприятным металлическим привкусом перестает течь из ранки.  
  
Даже услышав, как внизу хлопнула дверь, он не сдвинулся с места.  
  
И на раздраженный окрик «Поттер!» он не ответил.  
  
Казалось, всё замерло, пока Гарри неотрывно смотрел в зеркало.  
  
Он только вздрогнул, когда в ванную влетел разъяренный Снейп.  
  
– Поттер, – рявкнул он. – Почему вы всё ещё… – и осекся, когда Гарри повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
Снейп медленно подошел к нему, стараясь не делать резких движений, и осторожно сначала поднял с пола окровавленную бритву и кинул её в раковину, а затем так же аккуратно взял Гарри за руку, понуждая вытащить палец изо рта.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза.  
  
Снейп прошептал какое-то короткое заклинание, мгновенно залечившее порез и отпустил руку, словно прикасаться к молодому мужчине было для него физически неприятно.  
  
Уголок рта, измазанный уже запекшейся кровью, дрогнул, кривясь в болезненной гримасе, но Гарри глаз не открыл, продолжая стоять перед Снейпом.  
  
– Поттер, – Северус тяжело вздохнул, продолжая неожиданно мягко и спокойно. – Тебе ведь не нужны подачки и жалость, правда? Очнись уже, вспомни о том, что у тебя есть! Ты тот, кто ты есть и тебя многие любят! Масса народа была бы счастлива разделить с тобой свои годы.  
  
– Только не вы, - глухо ответил Гарри, неожиданно открывая глаза и делая шаг к Снейпу.  
  
Оказавшись практически прижатым к стене, Снейп почувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
– Не я, – стараясь не смотреть в зеленые глаза собеседника, согласился зельевар. Тщательно подбирая слова, он продолжил: – Поттер, мне не нужен суррогат. Я хочу покоя. Я слишком многое пережил, чтобы мучить себя притворством и дальше. Я столько лет притворялся «плохим», но у меня нет сил и нужды притворяться «хорошим».  
  
– Вам не нравятся мужчины? – прямо спросил Гарри, делая еще полшага вперед.  
  
– Не нравятся, – согласился Снейп. – Но дело не…  
  
– Мне тоже не нравятся, – перебил его Гарри, жадно разглядывая мужчину. – Мне всегда нравились только женщины. Но вы мне не нравитесь, я вас люблю, понимаете? Это другое. Совсем!  
  
– Ты не дал мне договорить, – Снейп устало прислонился к стене. – Дело не в том, что мне не нравятся мужчины. Просто моё сердце занято, и тебе известно, кем. А, глядя на тебя, я всегда думаю лишь о том, что череда моих и только моих ошибок привела к тому, что ты не мой сын.  
  
– Вы не могли так думать, – Гарри смотрел на мужчину и не мог поверить своим ушам. – Вы не могли хотеть быть моим отцом!  
  
– Мог, – Снейп пожал плечами. – И мне всё равно, поверишь ты мне или нет. Мне просто не нужно ничего из того, что ты можешь мне дать.  
  
– Неправда! – Гарри придвинулся вплотную, принявшись ожесточенно целовать губы Снейпа, вцепившись в его сюртук.  
  
Он боялся, что уже через секунду Снейп оттолкнет его, рявкнет и сбежит сам или выставит его из дома.  
  
Но Снейп ничего не предпринимал, позволяя Гарри исследовать его рот, гладить плечи и грудь…  
  
Он просто стоял, ничего не делая, только судорога опять начала сводить щеку, от чего глаз его немного дергался.  
  
Наконец, Гарри оторвался от никак не реагирующего на его яростную атаку мужчины и, тяжело дыша, немного отодвинулся.  
  
– Вам совсем… совсем не нравится? – хрипло спросил он.  
  
Прищурившись, Снейп смотрел на него, ничего не отвечая.  
  
Гарри оглядел его, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то признак того, что его собственный жар заставил Снейпа хотя бы тлеть.  
  
– А как ты сам думаешь, Поттер, – облизав припухшие от поцелуев губы – Гарри не сумел сдержать стон вожделения от этого зрелища – спросил, наконец, Снейп. – Конечно, при должном пыле и старании ты сможешь _вызвать интерес_ и даже затащить меня в постель… Но нужно ли тебе это?  
  
Гарри готов был ответить «да», но в последний момент голос отказал, и он лишь негромко всхлипнул, отпрянув от Снейпа и близоруко моргая глазами. Странно, он только что нормально видел, и вот…  
  
Снейп снова ушел, оставив его в ванной.  
  
Это превращалось в замкнутый круг.  
  
  
 __ **Интерлюдия**  
  
Снейп уходил каждое утро и возвращался в пять часов.  
  
Он не выгнал Гарри, но и разговоры с ним свел до минимума. А Гарри…  
  
Гарри довольствовался тем, что он жил в доме Снейпа, пил чай Снейпа, ел вместе со Снейпом и мог просто ждать Снейпа.  
  
Он боялся спросить, куда каждый раз исчезает зельевар, мучимый ревностью и неопределенностью.  
  
Снейп видел это, но не считал нужным говорить ничего.  
  
Он ходил к своей второй возлюбленной. В отличие от Лили, она была жива.  
  
Она была изуродована, ослеплена, но была жива.  
  
Второй возлюбленной Снейпа была его работа.  
  
Полностью исчезнув из магического мира, он больше не мог продавать зелья на Диагон-аллее. Но его пристанищем стала маленькая китайская лавочка лекарственных снадобий и экзотичных мазей в одном из глухих проулков Лондона.  
  
Снейп уже несколько дней заходил туда, не поднимая головы, чтобы не смотреть на аляповатую вывеску, которая когда-то привлекла и всегда так смешила.  
  
Красно-золотой дракон.  
  
Когда-то Снейп посчитал хорошим знаком цвета Гриффиндора на обладателе того же имени, что и наследник Малфоев. Он не ошибся, и сухонький старик китаец исправно покупал у него любые зелья.  
  
Но теперь Снейпа не радовало даже это.  



	8. Chapter 8

В дверь постучали. Снейп вздрогнул.  
  
В последнее время он не выносил любые вести. Впрочем, он никогда их не любил. Возможно, дело было в том, что хороших вестей всегда было меньше.  
  
Немного помедлив, словно надеясь, что незваный гость уйдет сам, Северус пошел открывать.  
  
Предчувствие его не обмануло. На пороге стояла Джиневра Поттер. Снейп не стал спрашивать себя, откуда ей известно о нем и его доме. По горящим яростью глазам он понял, что разговор будет нелегким.  
  
Он замер, не зная, что сказать, но она не дала ему прийти в себя.  
  
Гордо, словно по опухшим красным глазам не было видно, чего ей стоила эта гордость, она произнесла:  
  
– Профессор Снейп, верните мне моего мужа.  
  
Снейп почувствовал себя актером дешевого бродячего театра.  
  
– Я его не держу, – сухо ответил он. – Вы всё неправильно поняли, миссис Поттер.  
  
Огонек потух в её глазах, она опустила руки и тускло пробормотала:  
  
– Значит, не вернете?  
  
– Вы поймите, он мне не нужен, – попытался еще раз Снейп.  
  
– Я его люблю, очень люблю, – Джинни снова подняла на него умоляющие глаза. – Не забирайте его у нас! Дети… дети еще не знают. Профессор С…  
  
– Да не нужен он мне, забирайте! – прямо в лицо рявкнул раздраженный Снейп.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Джинни. – Отпустите его…  
  
– Вы не понимаете по-английски?! – Северус грубо тряхнул женщину за плечи так, что слезы брызнули у неё из глаз. – Мне не нужен ваш муж! Мне не нужен Гарри Поттер! Мне не нужен… – он прекратил орать на Джинни, осознав, что она рыдает у него в объятиях.  
  
\- Ну… п-па… па-жж… пожалуйста, - всхлипывала она, и Снейп крепко держал её за плечи, чтобы она не упала ему в ноги. – Пожалуйста, я т-та… я так его люблю!  
  
Снейп втащил её в дом, не желая привлекать лишнее внимание соседей. Прямо в пальто он провел её в гостиную и усадил на диван. Женщина закрыла лицо руками, не переставая плакать.  
  
Присев на корточки перед ней, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, Снейп внятно и четко произнес:  
  
– Сейчас я принесу успокоительное. Вы меня понимаете? – Джинни кивнула сквозь приглушенные рыдания. – Очень хорошо. А потом мы спокойно с вами поговорим. Договорились?  
  
Убедившись, что миссис Поттер кивнула, он прошел на кухню. Зелье искать долго не пришлось, но, когда Снейп подошел к двери в гостиную, он увидел, что со второго этажа начал спускаться Гарри. Видимо, он только что заметил жену, потому что остановился на лестнице. Джинни уже не плакала а не отрываясь смотрела на него.  
  
Сунув склянку с зельем в карман, Снейп тихо вышел. На улице было довольно холодно, но Северус решил, что не успеет простудиться, если прогуляется до ближайшего бара и выпьет пару стаканчиков чего-нибудь горячительного. А там, глядишь, и обойдется всё.  
  
Зельевар очень хотел в это верить.  
  
***  
  
– Гарри, – выдохнула Джинни, умоляюще глядя на застывшего мужа.  
  
– Джинни, – тускло ответил Поттер, изучая свои ногти.  
  
– Гарри… Гарри, пойдем домой?.. – понижая голос до шепота скорее спросила, чем позвала его супруга.  
  
Гарри молча спустился по лестнице, прошел к запыленному провалившемуся дивану и сел. Затем так же, не глядя на жену, кивнул ей сесть рядом. Джинни опустилась на край диванной подушки и принялась теребить бахрому на ней, пытаясь занять чем-то руки.  
  
Джиневра ждала ответа, одновременно предчувствуя его.  
  
– Я не вернусь, – наконец произнес Гарри. – Джин, ты зря пришла.  
  
– Но… – у женщины дрожали губы. – Но как же двадцать лет, которые…  
  
– Двадцать семь. Я умею считать, – Гарри всё-таки посмотрел на жену. – Я не хотел делать тебе больно, ты знаешь.  
  
– Но сделал! – Джинни боролась с желание прикоснуться к мужу, чтобы почувствовать, что это именно он. Пусть и такой чужой и бесчувственный. – Гарри, почему Снейп? Потому что он оказался жив, да? Гарри, не молчи! Потому что он спасал тебя, да, Гарри?.. – Поттер молчал. – Он же не любит тебя! И никогда не полюбит! – Джинни всё еще справлялась со своими слезами, не давая им вырваться наружу. – Гарри, как ты можешь жить с человеком, который тебя не любит?!  
  
– Он любит мою мать, – неожиданно ответил Гарри и с тоской в глазах взглянул на супругу. – Джин, это так больно. Так больно и пусто, когда ничего нельзя сделать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала эту боль, поэтому я не вернусь. И ты права, он меня никогда не полюбит.  
  
– Боже, Гарри! – всхлипнула Джинни, обнимая мужа за шею. – Прости меня! Я… я глупая. Гарри, я такая глупая! Не слушай меня. Может, может, я ошиблась? Он должен тебя полюбить! Тебя нельзя не полюбить, Гарри!  
  
– Т-ш-ш, не плачь, Джинни, – Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла жалкая. Хорошо, что жена её не видела. – Это я дурак, Джин. Ты такая замечательная, а я… Он всё равно меня не полюбит.  
  
– И совсем ничего нельзя сделать? – сердце женщины разрывалось от жалости.  
  
Её любимому была так плохо. Она металась между желанием тотчас найти и уничтожить восставшего из мертвых Снейпа, который был причиной страданий её Гарри, и валяться в ногах у зельевара, умоляя не мучить несчастного.  
  
– Ничего нельзя сделать, – эхом откликнулся Гарри.  
  
– А если я… попрошу его… – Джинни с надеждой посмотрела на мужа. – Ты должен быть счастлив, Гарри, понимаешь? – с яростной убежденностью прошептала она.  
  
И не сдержалась.  
  
Слезы потекли по щекам, она разрыдалась, стыдливо прикрывшись ладонями. Она хотела быть сильной.  
  
Чтобы не случилось, быть сильной.  
  
– Ну… не плачь. Джин, пожалуйста, – Гарри неуклюже гладил рыдающую супругу по спине и целовал в мокрые ладони, закрывающие лицо. – Я же не умер, ей-богу, Джинни! Ты плачешь как по умершему!  
  
И с каждым этим поцелуем, таким нежным и таким _дружеским_ Джинни всё сильнее понимала, что всё действительно кончено.  
  
А потом они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, как потерявшиеся дети. Джинни тоненько шмыгала и украдкой вытирала слезы рукавом, а Гарри обнимал её за плечи, пытаясь утешить и помочь забыть о боли. Боли, которую сам причинил…  
  
…Когда Снейп вернулся домой, он увидел Гарри, одиноко сидящего на диване в гостиной. Гарри смотрел себе под ноги, не прореагировав даже на появление продрогшего и уставшего Снейпа.  
  
А у Снейпа просто не хватило духу как-то прокомментировать это. Он только раздраженно фыркнул и поднялся к себе.  



	9. Chapter 9

Раньше Снейп любил бродить по магловским улочкам, заходить в маленькие магазинчики и покупать какие-нибудь приятные мелочи, чтобы порадовать себя. Для того чтобы почувствовать себя не нищим мальчишкой, не нужно иметь золотые горы.  
  
Просто можно зайти в небольшую бакалейную лавку, не вздрогнуть от звякнувшего колокольчика и долго, со вкусом выбирать пачку чая или жестяную банку изящного хрупкого печенья. Сначала Северус делал именно для того, чтобы почувствовать – он _может это позволить_. Печенье валялось в дальнем ящике кухонного буфета, пока не рассыпалось до крошек в так ни разу и не вскрытой банке. А вкус чая волновал Снейпа еще меньше.  
  
Но так было давно.  
  
Теперь Северусу просто необходимо было к пятичасовому чаю иметь запас имбирного печенья и сладковатого чая с кусочками клубники или вишни.  
  
Именно по этой причине он бродил по Лондону, вдыхая сырой воздух. В последнее время он избегал проводить свободные часы дома. Пожалуй, с тех пор, как там обосновался Гарри.  
  
Не то, чтобы Поттер очень докучал зельевару. Вовсе нет. Он тихо слонялся по дому, стараясь не попадаться на глаза предмету своих страданий.  
  
Но Снейп ничего не мог с собой поделать – его это раздражало. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о постоянных слежках за ним, постоянной необходимости держать себя в рамках. Эти воспоминания не поблекли за два десятка лет, значит, вряд ли сотрутся хоть когда-нибудь.  
  
Да и Гарри Поттер – вовсе не тот человек, с которым Северус Снейп с удовольствием, или, по крайней мере, без раздражения, мог разделить эти спокойные годы.  
  
Всё перевернулось с ног на голову после этой встречи с мальчишкой. Покой был нарушен, приятные мелочи ускользали как дым. И все из-за одной единственной встречи! Это просто не укладывалось в голове у Снейпа.  
  
Он-то воображал, что может спокойно ходить по улицам большого города, не опасаясь каждую минуту наткнуться на мага!  
  
Как он был не прав…  
  
***  
  
– Профессор Снейп?..  
  
Снейп дернулся, инстинктивно схватившись за рукав, в котором всегда хранил палочку. Теперь её там не было.  
  
От этой привычке ему пришлось избавиться, когда он чуть не убил магла, похлопавшего его по плечу в сквере. Бедняга просто хотел попросить милостыню, он совсем не ожидал, что ему в сонную артерию молниеносно упрется палочка мага. Наверное, он решил, что напоролся на психа… или что он там еще успел подумать в те недолгие мгновения до произнесенного Северусом «Обливейта».  
  
С тех пор Снейп надеялся только на свою реакцию и умение аппарировать, а палочку неизменно оставлял дома.  
  
– Только не исчезайте, – торопливо добавила Джинни Поттер, кусая губы и преданно заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я просто хочу извиниться. Мне не стоило так себя вести…  
  
– Вам не за что извиняться, – сухо ответил Снейп, инстинктивно отступая назад.  
  
Меньше всего он сейчас хотел видеть именно Джинни. Даже вездесущая журналистка Скитер, которая до сих пор не ушла на покой, пугала его меньше. С ней, по крайней мере, можно было быть грубым.  
  
– Нет, есть за что, – горячо заговорила Джиневра, хватая его за руку. Снейп поморщился как от зубной боли, но вырываться не стал. – Я вела себя как глупая девчонка, я не понимала… Не понимала, как вы нужны Гарри…  
  
– Вы и сейчас не понимаете, – Снейп всё-таки избавился от хватки Джинни. – Мне самому ничего от него не нужно. Я хочу покоя. Только покоя. А в понятие покоя не вписывается мистер Поттер, праздно шатающийся по моему дому и глядящий на меня своими грустными глазами!  
  
– Я договорилась в Аврорате об отпуске для Гарри за свой счет по семейным обстоятельствам, – пряча взгляд, пробормотала миссис Поттер. – Ему сейчас тяжело, и так нужна ваша помощь…  
  
– Да что вы заладили с этой помощью, – раздраженно выплюнул Снейп. – Я кто, по-вашему, святой? Я должен вашему Гарри что-то? Нанимался быть при нем нянькой?!  
  
– Но вы же не хотите, чтобы ему было плохо, – с уверенностью ответила Джинни, снова храбро глядя прямо в глаза бывшему учителю.  
  
Вся злость Снейпа улетучилась.  
  
Он почувствовал только опустошение, какое испытал, когда понял, что свободен от всех. Но только сейчас причина была другая.  
  
– Теперь я не понимаю вас, миссис Поттер, – развел руками он. – Чем я могу помочь вашему мужу? Или, может, вам? Аморт…  
  
– Нет, ни в коем случае! – Джинни замотала головой с такой силой, что медная прядь выбилась из её узла волос и упала на лицо. – Мне не нужно ненастоящей любви, я не смогу быть с ним, зная, что он несчастен. Не предлагайте мне этого, профессор, пожалуйста! – она молитвенно сложила руки.  
  
– Почему не предлагать? – Снейп уже знал ответ, но слова сами сорвались у него с языка.  
  
– Я боюсь согласиться, – еле слышно ответила Джинни и закрыла лицо руками.  
  
Северус подумал, что она снова расплачется, и уже даже нащупал в кармане пузырек с успокоительным зельем, но через мгновение женщина уже отняла руки и подняла лицо к небу, словно пытаясь заставить подступившие слезы исчезнуть.  
  
– Будьте с ним мягче, – хрипловато произнесла она, отводя глаза в сторону. – Вы меня очень обяжете. Не делайте ему больно. Он столько всего пережил, что должен быть счастлив.  
  
– Вы святая, Джиневра, – помолчав, горько сказал Снейп.  
  
– Нет, я люблю его, – просто ответила Джинни и опрометью бросилась прочь, словно боясь снова разрыдаться прямо перед Снейпом.  
  
А Северус, постояв несколько минут на одном месте, медленно побрел по улице, совершенно забыв, что он хотел сделать.  
  
Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, он отправился домой.  



	10. Chapter 10

Гарри понял, что в их отношениях наступила какая-то перемена сразу, как только Снейп вернулся в дом. По тому, как он аккуратно прикрыл дверь, после чего без привычной раздражительности взглянул на него…  
  
По слегка дрожащим пальцам, по рассеянным вертикальным морщинкам на переносице…  
  
Сердце Гарри стучало как сумасшедшее.  
  
Ему казалось, что он так не волновался ни разу в жизни, а непонятное ожидание чего-то необъяснимого мешало ему сосредоточиться хоть на каком-нибудь деле.  
  
До глубокого вечера Снейп никак больше не выдавал себя, но Гарри чувствовал, что не ошибся. Он бесцельно слонялся по дому с книгой, пытаясь не попадаться лишний раз на глаза зельевару и в то же время быть рядом, чтобы не пропустить…  
  
Не пропустить что – Гарри не знал. Но был уверен в одном – будь то едва заметный кивок, легкое движение головы или почти неслышный шепот – он, Гарри, не заставит себя ждать.  
  
Вечером Снейп как всегда готовил ужин, отчего Поттер очередной раз почувствовал ощутимый укол совести – к плите он не подходил с тех пор, как жил у Дурслей.  
  
Твердо решив помочь с мытьем посуды, Гарри немного успокоился и сел за стол. Ему доставляло удовольствие уже просто наблюдать за быстрыми и уверенными движениями зельевара. Снейп же старался не обращать ни малейшего внимания на эти пристальные взгляды.  
  
После ужина, который прошел в тягостном молчании – Гарри даже не посмел пошутить, что где-то родился дементор – Снейп аккуратно вытер губы салфеткой и направился к выходу с кухни. Гарри поспешно отставил недопитый чай и бросился собирать тарелки. Он надеялся управиться до того, как Снейп ляжет спать, чтобы успеть еще раз увидеть его, _нечаянно_ столкнувшись в коридоре.  
  
\- Оставьте посуду, Поттер, - ровно произнес Снейп, открывая дверь в коридор. Гарри замер на пол пути к мойке. –Её можно вымыть магически… И вообще, сделать это завтра.  
  
С этими словами он вышел в коридор и медленно направился к лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
Гарри рассеянно поставил тарелки обратно на стол и задумчиво наморщил лоб.  
  
Он не мог понять, можно ли это считать чем-то большим, например, приглашением?..  
  
Он в сердцах треснул кулаком по столу, отчего сложенные стопкой тарелки жалобно задребезжали.  
  
Почему всё так сложно? Может, дело было в том, что у него почти отсутствовал опыт взаимоотношений этого порядка?  
  
Даже плаксивая шестикурсница Чжоу была для него загадкой, что уж говорить о таинственном Мастере зелий…  
  
Джинни была совсем другой. Простой и домашней. Младшей сестрой, подругой… Её не приходилось завоевывать, она всегда была его.  
  
Гарри снова решил рискнуть и отправился вслед за Снейпом.  
  
Он поднялся по лестнице и, к своему разочарованию, обнаружил, что в коридоре уже никого нет. Наверное, он слишком долго придавался своим размышлениям на кухне, и Снейп просто ушел в комнату.  
  
Гарри подошел к спальне хозяина дома, чтобы понять, там ли он. Шорохи и тяжелые шаги должны были выдать Северуса. Но через мгновение он забыл о своей цели подслушать, уставившись на дверь. Он моргнул, но ничего не изменилось.  
  
Дверь была приоткрыта.  
  
Снейп действительно позвал его, Гарри не показалась двусмысленность его слов!  
  
Гарри стало жарко, во рту пересохло. Он поблагодарил своих богов, что тайком бывал в комнате Снейпа – это немного успокаивало.  
  
Стоять на одном месте больше не имело смысла, поэтому Гарри глубоко вздохнул и толкнул дверь.  
  
В спальне был полумрак, только на тумбочке у кровати тускло светил светильник.  
  
Снейп лежал прямо на покрывале в сюртуке и брюках и читал.  
  
Гарри зачем-то вспомнил, что раньше зельевар ходил по дому одетый менее официально. Куда подевались такие домашние халаты…  
  
Наглухо застегнутый Снейп пугал Гарри не меньше, чем в далекие детские годы.  
  
Услышав скрип двери, Снейп перевернул страницу и еще некоторое время вглядывался в текст, прежде, чем посмотреть на вошедшего.  
  
\- Никаких звуков. Никаких резких движений. Никакого света, - отчеканил Северус и в подтверждение своим словам выключил светильник.  
  
Гарри с силой зажмурил глаза, чтобы они скорее привыкли к темноте. По легкому шелесту страниц он понял, что Снейп отложил книгу.  
  
Наконец, глаза стали различать отдельные предметы интерьера и, самое главное, вытянувшегося на кровати зельевара.  
  
Гарри не был уверен, что правильно понял Снейпа, но не попробовав, нельзя было узнать наверняка. Поэтому он осторожно на ощупь двинулся вперед, пока не ноги не уперлись в край постели.  
  
Поттер неловко забрался на кровать с ногами, нечаянно коснувшись ступней Снейпа. От этого ощущения тепла совсем рядом он вздрогнул и отпрянул, но Северус молчал и не двигался. Сквозь свое тяжелое дыхание Гарри даже не слышал его у Снейпа. О том, что это не привидение и не сон говорили только эти теплые ступни.  
  
Гарри провел рукой по ноге Снейпа, отчего тот дернулся и едва слышно выругался, но остался на месте.  
  
Поттер закусил губу с такой силой, что опять почувствовал солоноватый вкус крови. Он не знал, насколько далеко ему позволено зайти, да и к тому же плохо представлял, что именно и как следует делать. Ему не приходилось раньше никого соблазнять, тем более мужчин. Что уж говорить о том, что этот мужчина – Снейп.  
  
А этот Снейп словно издевался над ним, не давая ни единого знака, ничем не помогая ему решиться на что-то...  
  
Гарри стиснул зубы и сел поудобнее чуть выше коленей Северуса, перекинув ногу через неподвижное тело. Снейп по-прежнему молчал, Гарри едва видел его белеющее в темноте лицо. Он поддался какому-то порыву и дотронулся до щеки Снейпа, проводя пальцем от закрытых век, дрогнувших под нежным прикосновением, до шрама на шее, которого ему так давно хотелось коснуться.  
  
Он подтянулся выше, чувствуя, как вздымается от дыхания грудь Снейпа, а под пальцами ощущая бьющуюся жилку.  
  
Спустившись пальцами ниже, Гарри принялся торопливо расстегивать многочисленные пуговицы сюртука. И тут же бросая это занятие, чтобы снова коснуться лица, пропустить прядь волос между пальцев…  
  
Набравшись храбрости, Гарри сначала слегка дотронулся губами до рта Северуса, а потом, осмелев, углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, что Снейп едва заметно, но отвечает ему.  
  
Когда Гарри понял это, он чуть не прервал поцелуй от неожиданности.  
  
Ему показалось, что его охватил жар и озноб одновременно, голова закружилась. Он бесцельно водил руками по лицу и волосам Снейпа, практически ложась на него, но в то же время держась словно на расстоянии. Сомнений не было – Снейп отвечал на поцелуй.  
  
Пусть неуверенно и слабо, но отвечал. Осознав это, Гарри чуть не застонал от охватившего его желания, но сдержался, памятуя о требовании зельевара.  
  
После этого следовало перейти к чему-то большему.  
  
Но тут смелость изменила Гарри.  
  
Он оторвался от губ Снейпа и скатился вбок, прижимаясь всем телом к неподвижному мужчине. Он обхватил его руками, уткнувшись лицом в ключицу и моля небо, чтобы так продолжалось вечно.  
  
Ему было бы достаточно даже этого. Он не стремился получить всё сразу, так неужели нельзя позволить ему обладать этой толикой?  
  
Словно в ответ на этот так и не заданный вслух вопрос, Снейп неожиданно сел с легкостью стряхивая руки Гарри.  
  
\- Не могу, - горько сказал он куда-то в пустоту. – Это всё равно не то. Совсем не то.  
  
Он встал с кровати и вышел в коридор. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь съежившейся Гарри слышал шум воды из ванной.  
  
Наконец, Снейп снова возник в проеме двери.  
  
\- Иди к себе, - не глядя на мужчину, произнес он. – Я не умею жалеть. И подавать не умею. И стар я уже учиться новым фокусам.  
  
Гарри не двигался.  
  
Снейп пожал плечами и вышел.  
  
Гарри слышал, как он спустился на первый этаж, но не мог найти сил, чтобы покинуть эту постель, которая еще хранила тепло и запах Снейпа.  
  
Обняв подушку, он забылся сном.  



	11. Chapter 11

Утром Гарри нашел решение. Он проснулся со смутным ощущением, что понимает, как поступить. Возможно, это так бы и осталось туманным воспоминанием из сна, дымкой исчезающим с приходом солнца, но на подушке, которую Гарри всю ночь прижимал к себе, лежал волос.  
  
Гарри прищурился, стараясь напрячь зрение настолько, чтобы с одного движения подхватить волосок и не сдуть его на пол.  
  
Ему это удалось.  
  
Волос Снейпа. Гарри машинально накрутил его на палец, проверяя букву, а потом поднес ближе к лицу, рассматривая снова и снова.  
  
Вмешивать кого-то в свои чувства ему казалось слишком бесстыдным… да и бессмысленным, но вот вторая мысль…  
  
Гарри соскочил с кровати, отметив про себя, что он спал в одежде, от чего она выглядела заметно хуже, чем обычно. И это притом, что он не менял её с появления в этом доме, пользуясь лишь очищающими чарами.  
  
Но Поттер тут же забыл о своем внешнем виде.  
  
Новая мысль свербила мозг, не давая сосредоточиться больше ни на чем.  
  
Оставив постель в том же беспорядке, Гарри почти бегом спустился на первый этаж.  
  
Снейп спал на диване.  
  
В это время он обычно уже завтракал или даже читал в библиотеке, но неудобное ложе помешало сразу заснуть, поэтому Северус проспал.  
  
Гарри присел рядом, жадно вглядываясь в разгладившиеся во сне черты зельевара.  
  
Он тоже спал в одежде, даже не застегнув обратно верхние пуговицы. На оголенной шее равномерно двигался кадык. Волосы во сне разметались, отчего Гарри снова вспомнил о волоске, спрятанном в кармане рубашки.  
  
Поттер решил не ждать, когда Снейп проснется сам.  
  
Ему слишком хотелось поделиться своей идеей. В конце концов, Северус сможет понять, что Гарри думает не только о себе, но и о нем тоже. Да, он ведет себя не лучшим образом, но как, простите, должен вести себя человек, столкнувшийся с любовью – этим чувством молодых и сильных – уже в зрелом возрасте?  
  
Гарри медленно наклонился, стараясь, чтобы старый диванчик не заскрипел, и, на миг залюбовавшись губами Северуса, осторожно коснулся их своими.  
  
Снейп мгновенно распахнул глаза, словно и не спал вовсе, и дернулся, но отодвинуться было некуда.  
  
– Поттер, – обреченно произнес он, обдавая горячим дыханием губы Гарри, которые находились в дюйме от его собственных. – Покинь мое личное пространство. Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри слегка отодвинулся, полагая, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
– Снейп, – начал он, боясь, что не успеет всё сказать, или у него не хватит духу. – Я очень сожалею о своем поведении… – Северус, севший на диване и приводящий в порядок сюртук, замер. – Я долго думал и нашел выход! – продолжил Гарри, ободренный вниманием собеседника.  
  
– Выход? – осторожно повторил Снейп.  
  
– Вы человек сентиментальный… то есть, я хочу сказать, бережливый, – торопливо поправился Гарри. – У вас наверняка сохранилась где-нибудь прядь волос Лили, верно?  
  
– Предположим, но я не вижу ни одной причины, по которой вам это может быть интересно. – Снейп заметил про себя, что Гарри зовет Лили только по имени, не называя «мамой».  
  
– Ну как же! – Гарри вскочил с дивана и заходил по комнате. – Это так просто! Вы же зельевар! Вы варите Многосущее зелье, я его пью, а потом…  
  
Бледное лицо Снейпа побелело еще больше. Зрачки опасно сузились.  
  
– Вон, – хрипло сказал он.  
  
Гарри остановился.  
  
– Что? – непонимающе спросил он.  
  
– Я сказал «вон»! – сорвался на крик Снейп. – Убирайтесь, Поттер! Навсегда убирайтесь! Я вас ненавижу, ясно вам, Поттер?! Не-на-ви-жу! Покиньте мой дом немедленно!  
  
Гарри с ужасом смотрел на Снейпа, которого еще никогда не видел в таком состоянии. На губах его по-прежнему держалась триумфальная улыбка, но теперь она выглядела словно приклеенная неудачным кукольником.  
  
– Н-но… – заикаясь, начал Гарри.  
  
– ВОН!!! – прорычал Снейп.  
  
Гарри сжал челюсти, глаза заблестели, словно он вот-вот собирался заплакать.  
  
– Я не… – он не закончил своей фразы и опрометью выбежал из комнаты.  
  
Но не из дома.  
  
Он по-прежнему не исчез из дома Снейпа. А сам хозяин дома, даже не завтракая, покинул его, направляясь в ближайший бар.  
  
Дома спиртных напитков он не держал принципиально.  
  
***  
  
Снейп вернулся, когда на улице уже надвигались сумерки. С непривычки он выпил чересчур много, поэтому ровно стоять практически не удавалось, а вставить ключ в замочную скважину получилось лишь с четвертой попытки.  
  
Однако при этом он старался не шуметь, понимая, что гость вряд ли покинул дом. Встречаться и обсуждать что-то с Поттером не хотелось смертельно.  
  
Поэтому Снейп снял туфли еще на крыльце, малодушно понадеявшись, что их не украдут, и как вор проник в собственное жилище.  
  
До лестницы он добрался без приключений, сам не понимая, как ему удалось ничего не разбить и не уронить.  
  
Но сам подъем на второй этаж к долгожданной постели казался недостижимой целью.  
  
Северус тоскливо оглядел ступени и даже попытался про себя сосчитать их.  
  
Но в момент, когда счет очередной раз сбился на восьмой ступени, Снейп услышал какие-то звуки под лестницей. Дверь в чулан была приоткрыта.  
  
Стараясь не шуметь, зельевар подошел ближе.  
  
В чулане, скорчившись в три погибели, сидел Поттер и при тусклом свете керосиновой лампы вглядывался в обрывок фотографии.  
  
Почти протрезвевший Снейп с содроганием узнал в этом обрывке фотографию Лили… _ту самую_.  
  
– …И при этом он всё ещё любит тебя, представляешь? – лихорадочно шептал Гарри. Северус не сразу понял, что Поттер заканчивает фразу, обращенную к безмолвной фотографии. – Боже, ты ведь дала мне жизнь… И спасла её… Зачем, если из-за тебя я лишился любви? Ты так любила меня… Ты давно умерла, Лили Поттер, ты это знаешь? – Снейп дернулся, чтобы остановить этот безумный диалог, но удержался, а Гарри продолжал. – Ты умерла и забрала его с собой. Зачем? Зачем он тебе нужен?! Ты… ты…  
  
Шепот захлебывался злыми невыплаканными слезами.  
  
Снейп отступил в тень.  
  
– …Это урок мне, да? Урок, что ничего не бывает просто так? Меня любило столько людей, чтобы я всегда нуждался в любви тех, кто давно умер или не может ответить мне, да?! И знаешь, что я скажу тебе, Лили? Я тебя ненавижу! Ненави… – тонко всхлипнул Гарри, дрожащими руками разрывая обрывок карточки сначала пополам, прямо через лицо рыжеволосой улыбающейся девушки, а потом еще и еще, пока от фотографии не остались одни жалкие клочки.  
  
Снейп не успел среагировать сразу и теперь только мог бессильно смотреть на обрывки у ног Поттера. А он, закончив рвать карточку, уронил голову на руки и глухо зарыдал.  
  
– Прости меня, мама, – успел услышать Снейп до того, как поспешил покинуть свою засаду.  
  
Несмотря на большое количество выпитого спиртного, он так и не смог уснуть.  
  
 __ **Интерлюдия**  
  
Снейп снова оказался в тупике.  
  
Он не знал, как ему поступить, чтобы навредить себе и, по возможности, другим людям как можно меньше.  
  
О том, чтобы решение никого не коснулось, он и не помышлял.  
  
Свалившийся ему на голову Поттер со своей больной любовью снова разрушил всё. Разрушил то, что долго и бережно возводил сам, что создавали другие люди.  
  
Снейп мог постараться исчезнуть из Англии, но он не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы жить на чужбине. Еще в последнюю войну что-то надломилось в нем, не давая теперь принимать жесткие, но верные решения. Наверное, это сломался он сам.  
  
Вполне вероятно, что настоящий Северус Снейп всё-таки погиб, причем погиб очень давно, задолго до прикосновения острых змеиных клыков к беззащитной шее.  
  
В нем слишком давно не было ни честолюбия, ни ненависти…  
  
Только желание покоя.  
  
Снейп намеренно не пытался понять, есть ли в нем любовь.  
  
Он боялся её.  
  
Надеяться на то, что Поттер сам всё поймет, уйдет, остынет, Снейп тоже не мог. Надежда – удел людей слабых и мягкотелых. Это зельевар понял еще в юности, когда надежда рождала ожидание и бездействие, тем самым убивая.  
  
Еще можно убить себя.  
  
Просто. Верно. Действенно.  
  
Но…  
  
Похоже, ему оставалось ждать и надеяться.  



	12. Chapter 12

Едва забрезжил рассвет, как Северус снова покинул дом. Ему неожиданно захотелось побродить по улицам, вдохнуть свежий холодный воздух и просто посмотреть на людей. Обычных маглов, спешащих на работу или по скучным делам, не знающих об одержимости, которая поселилась в доме усталого мага Северуса Снейпа и понуждала его бежать сломя голову.  
  
Прогулка и правда освежила его. Он больше не боялся вернуться в свой собственный дом, чтобы поговорить с Поттером. Поговорить последний раз, прежде чем окончательно вышвырнуть его из дома.  
  
Хватит.  
  
Он устал.  
  
А потом можно будет не торопясь приготовить ужин на одного и долго пить обжигающий чай без сахара. Подумав об этом, Северус по дороге домой завернул купить зелени и кусок вырезки для ужина. Выбирая подходящий ломоть говядины, петрушку, кориандр и морковь, зельевар чувствовал, что это шаг за шагом укрепляет его в непростом решении.  
  
После посещения бакалейной лавки ему стало совсем легко. Когда Снейп возвратился со своей затянувшейся прогулки, он сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так.  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что это Поттер наконец-то исчез из его жизни, сам справившись с непонятным наваждением, охватившим его. Но он отогнал эту мысль, интуитивно чувствуя смутную опасность.  
  
В гостиной Поттера не было. В ванной тоже. В библиотеке, в спальне – нигде не было. Но в кухне он краем глаза заметил приоткрытый шкафчик, и картинка сложилась перед глазами. Он бросился к чулану, у которого шпионил только вчера ночью.  
  
Поттер был там.  
  
Снейп не услышал его сразу, потому что Гарри сдерживал рвавшийся крик, вцепившись зубами в собственную руку, а ногтями второй с силой царапая кожу на лице так, что оставались широкие кровавые отметины.  
  
Снейп с трудом разжал его челюсти, чтобы всунуть беозар и волоком вытащил из чулана.  
  
Гарри сильно трясло, приоткрытые мутные глаза ничего не выражали, только неестественно расширенный до пределов радужки зрачок иногда дергался, когда глазные яблоки закатывались.  
  
У любого, кто увидел бы его сейчас, не возникло бы сомнений, что Гарри Поттер умирал.  
  
– Гриффиндорская тупица, – бормотал Снейп, пытаясь унять свою собственную нервную дрожь. – Отравиться ядом в доме зельевара и бывшего Упивающегося Смертью! Покой в Азкабане? Благодарю покорно!  
  
Северус быстрыми движениями порвал ворот рубахи Гарри и рукава по шву, освобождая руки. Беозар уже начинал действовать, но слишком медленно.  
  
– Как он до сих пор умудрялся выживать с такой логикой, – продолжал говорить самому себе Снейп, быстрыми короткими движениями полоснув по запястьям Гарри, вскрывая вены. – Написано ведь на бутылочке «Для врагов»! Идиот! – Снейп на коленях переполз к ногам умирающего и полоснул чуть выше ахиллесова сухожилия так, чтобы не задеть его. – Если не хочешь доставлять другим людям неудобств, а хочешь умереть спокойно – всегда бери то, где написано «Для себя»!  
  
Гарри выгнулся дугой и закашлялся, изо рта потекла пузырящаяся яркая кровь.  
  
– Ну, слава Мерлину, – вздохнул Снейп, залечивая порезы на руках и ногах мужчины и ничком падая рядом.  
  
***  
  
Снейп очнулся от звучащего как из-под одеяла сиплого голоса Гарри.  
  
– Привет, Снейп. Столько крови, – тускло заметил Поттер и снова закашлялся.  
  
– Да, – ответил Северус, не двигаясь и чувствуя, как под пальцами неприятно липнет пол.  
  
– Это всё моя кровь? – без тени интереса спросил Гарри, не делая попытки встать и устраиваясь поудобнее на твердом и неприятно пахнущем настиле.  
  
– Твоя, – согласился Снейп.  
  
– Много, – Гарри всё-таки приподнялся на руках и рухнул обратно.  
  
– Да, – снова односложно ответил Снейп, переворачиваясь на спину.  
  
Его костюм был безнадежно испорчен. Снейп решил, что придется покупать новый.  
  
Гарри смотрел в потолок.  
  
Его царапины на лице еще кровоточили, но он не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
  
– Потолок давно пора побелить, – задумчиво сообщил он Снейпу.  
  
Зельевар промолчал.  
  
– Я еще попробую, – неожиданно зло сказал Гарри. – Не стоило меня спасать.  
  
– Я подумывал дождаться, когда ты раздерешь себе глотку от горящей крови, но ты мог не додуматься, – Снейпу едва хватило сил на сарказм. Его опять начала бить дрожь.  
  
– И я никуда не уйду, ты знаешь, Снейп? – Гарри всё-таки приподнялся на локте и взглянул в глаза зельевару.  
  
Снейп не отвел взгляд.  
  
– Знаю, – кивнул он и снова уставился в потолок.  
  
Гарри тоже посмотрел наверх.  
  
– Его определенно надо побелить, – вздохнул он.  



	13. Chapter 13

Годы не замедляются, а только убыстряют свой ход.  
  
Они по-прежнему проживают на Спиннерс-енд, и газеты уже несколько лет как перестали говорить о неожиданном воскрешении Северуса Снейпа и скандальном уходе Гарри Поттера из семьи. Хотя скандала никакого не было. Гарри просто больше ни разу не появлялся на площади Гриммо. Вещи Джинни прислала ему с курьером, а с детьми он тоже виделся только тут, в своем новом доме.  
  
Дети не осуждали его. Ни за уход из семьи, который разрушил их маленький мирок, ни за то, что Гарри всегда было нечего сказать им в эти редкие посещения. Он только прихлебывал беспрестанно горьковатый красный чай, который неизменно заваривал в такие дни, и больными глазами брошенного пса смотрел на детей. От таких взглядов они чувствовали себя неуютно и быстро покидали дом. Снейп на время прихода гостей неизменно скрывался в спальне.  
  
Гарри снова вернулся на работу, но уже в аналитическом отделе. Для любой другой работы его сочли слишком нестабильным.  
  
Рон так и не простил ему предательство сестры. Не простил и не понял этих отношений. Поэтому Гермиона на Спиннерс-енд появляется всегда одна. Она приносит сырный пирог – единственное, что научилась готовить в совершенстве, и очень радуется, что может немного разнообразить питание двух мужчин. И Гарри никак не может набраться мужества и сказать ей, что Северус очень хорошо готовит. А может, это вовсе не мужество… Он не знает.  
  
Гарри очень постарел, зато теперь они с Северусом выглядят словно одногодки, что, похоже, не печалит ни того, ни другого Старые знакомые иногда замечают . их вдвоем в Лондоне. Обедающих в маленьких ресторанчиках или прогуливающихся на набережной Темзы. Ничего необычного, особенно для тех, кто считает подобные связи нормой жизни. Два стареющих джентльмена, скрашивающие свою жизнь таким образом.  
  
И никто не знает, что главная тайна Снейпа – изобретенная им сетка от отравлений, которую Гарри носит постоянно на шее под шелковым платком, а главная тайна Гарри в том, что, даже сжимая его в объятиях, Снейп беззвучно шепчет «Лили».  



End file.
